


Clothes Off Now, Introductions Later

by kinaiya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Explicit Smut, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Knotting, Light Dominance, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Scenting, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinaiya/pseuds/kinaiya
Summary: Everyone thought you would present as an Alpha. Until you didn’t. Now you were in a predicament you thought you’d never have to worry about: you needed an Alpha to take care of your heat.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 23
Kudos: 199





	1. nihil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I only borrowed her world and Draco. Story is mine. Please do not steal my work.

You arrived early.

You thanked the receptionist who assisted you before closing the door behind you.

Your Alpha was thankfully not there yet.

Moving further into the room, you marveled at how aesthetically pleasing the place was. There was a mini library in the corner of the living room, and an entire wall was occupied by a floor-to-ceiling window, allowing natural light to filter inside and giving you a full view of Diagon Alley from down below. The kitchen countertops were filled with food supplies and the bedroom was immaculate.

You set your bag on the table and started unpacking essentials, arranging them in the ensuite for later use.

Whoever your Alpha was, you were already impressed. He chose to book the solitary suite on the top-most floor and the additional privacy the room gave you was highly appreciated. It almost made you forget about your anxiety over the whole thing that was about to happen.

You rummaged through your bag and reviewed his profile again:

_Status: Alpha_  
_Sex: Male_  
_Age: 22 years old_  
_Height: 184 cm_  
_Weight: 68 kg_  
_Nationality: British_  
_Place of Residence: Wiltshire, England_  
_Occupation: Potioneer_  
_Educational Background: Master of Potions, Slug and Jiggers Academy, 2002_  
_Secondary Education, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 1999_  
_Hobbies: Playing Quidditch, Traveling, Reading_  
_Other Interests: Charms, Magical Theory_

It was useless. You had his information memorized already.

His profile was doused in his scent, and you’ve been breathing it in for the past few days to placate your pre-heat symptoms. His scent was calming and intoxicating at the same time.

If anyone asked, you would deny it vehemently, but you’ve kept the parchment at arm’s length since the day you received the match notice, taking comfort from his scent alone.

Your palms were sweaty as you arranged your clothes in the dresser, your heart thumping faster than a hummingbird’s wings.

The Alpha is your age. He went to Hogwarts with you. This couldn’t be that bad.

But this could also go wrong in so many ways. What if the Alpha was too aggressive? What if he was too passive? What if you chose the wrong scent? What if the notice was sent to the wrong Alpha?

Your entire life had changed just two weeks ago, when you turned 22 years old and unexpectedly presented as an Omega.

The days that followed your birthday were a blur, with you filing a profile for the matchmaking company to find you an Alpha to help with your first heat and shopping for things you didn’t really need just to keep your mind off of things while you waited for the list of Alphas with moderate to high compatibility.

Your presentation was a surprise, but after much thought, it explained some of the things you had gone through in the past that you never really understood. In a way, you should have seen this coming.

Why your past relationships did not work was clear now. You tried so hard to be an Alpha to your then-partners when you weren’t one at all. Those relationships were bound to break. You were never supposed to be with a male Omega.

Everything made sense now, and at the same time, not at all.

You didn’t know how to be an Omega. All your life you thought you were an Alpha in the making. Presenting as an Omega made you question everything you did your whole life.

You were outspoken and independent, traits of a usual Alpha. How did you end up an Omega?

Sighing deeply, you paced around the bedroom, wringing your hands to shake off some of the nervousness as you felt your heart jump to your throat.

What if your Alpha didn’t like you?

You strode inside the bathroom and turned the sink on, splashing your face with cold water before staring at your reflection. You wanted to scream.

It didn’t matter. It shouldn’t matter. You were there for your heat and your heat alone. This was a one time thing. The Alpha would help break the heat and when it’s over, you’re gone. He’s gone. He didn’t have to like you.

You were too busy tapping your face dry that you didn’t hear the door open in the living room, only noticing something was different when your senses were suddenly assaulted with a strong scent that made your insides quiver.

 _Alpha_.

There was a pinching sensation in your core as your body heated up even more. The room you were in was suddenly suffocating, blinding pain spreading through your body as you sensed the Alpha draw nearer.

Balling your fists, you walked towards the bedroom with a determined front you weren’t actually feeling, swallowing thickly as you feared for the worst.

“You’re early.”

At the sound of his voice, your mouth immediately went dry, almost tripping on your own feet when you found his gaze already on you. Slick slid down your center as recognition dawned on you, the pounding of your heart deafening you from the world.

“Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, another shameless smut in the making. Hope you liked the prologue!
> 
> Shower me some love (kudos/comment)? Subscribe for update alerts :>


	2. ūnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I had a hard time writing this using Y/N, so I named the reader: Ariadne Burke. I hope that’s okay (still written in your perspective (and Draco’s) though)!~~
> 
> Nevermind I changed it back to reader insert.
> 
> I changed/added tags: Porn With Plot (previously without plot LMAO i hate it here, I can’t stop myself from growing something that should have been shameless smut only), Light Dominance, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Size Kink, Scenting.
> 
> To be clear: there won’t be bondage, sadism, and masochism. Everything’s consensual. And my Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics will be discussed throughout the story so it’s okay if this is your first time reading A/B/O. That’s about it. Enjoy!

Slick was steadily drenching your knickers. You covertly pressed your thighs together and tried to mask your scent as you thought of what to say to your Alpha.

And then, it was agony.

There was a sudden, nauseating ringing in your ears.

It felt like someone was hammering a nail into your skull while another one was attempting to break your hips into two as your whole body was bathed in molten lava. Everything hurt. Tears stung your eyes as you gasped for breath, falling to your hands and knees.

“Alpha,” you cried out, fighting to stay conscious despite the urge to retch and surrender to the pain. You smelled more than saw him come to your side, cradling your face in his hands as he pulled you into his lap.

“Fuck, did I—Y/L/N, look at me.”

Your face was flushed red, eyes unfocused as you raised your head. Your vision swam but the sound of his voice settled the angry churning of your stomach.

Three heads were right in front of you. You blindly reached behind what you thought was the Alpha’s neck, using the hold as leverage to pull yourself up. You had no idea what you were doing. Your body was on autopilot.

You buried your face in the crook of his neck, breathing his scent in and feeling immediate relief. A shiver ran down your back as the burn abated slightly. He smelled of late summer, of strong waves crashing against a cliff, of wood sage and sea salt. It had a calming effect on you for which you were immensely grateful for. For a moment there, you thought you were about to die. The pain had come so suddenly that it incapacitated you.

You melted against him, clinging to him and basking in his scent as he murmured sweet nothings to you. When you tried to think of his name, your mind came up blank but you didn’t seem to mind. There was a sense of familiarity as he held you close. You felt safe. Protected. Like you could lay in his arms for hours. Even days. You just wanted to hear more of his voice.

The pressure slowly subsided from your head, the pain disappearing for a short while before a different burning sensation spread through your body.

Before, the fire had been blazing blue—vicious, encompassing, and without warning—but now it was golden—incessant, thrumming, and building—silkily making its way down your spine and pooling at your center.

You heard his breath catch, his hold on you tightening as he let out a low growl. The sound sent an electrifying jolt to your core.

The air in the room was soon filled with pheromones, his and yours mixing in a heady blend. His scent was strong and commanding, calling to you like a drug. It made you want to present yourself right then and there for his taking.

“Alpha—” Your tongue darted out to lick a fat stripe across his scent gland, squirming in his hold in search of friction. You felt hot and restless. You needed to get closer. You pressed yourself against him, but it still wasn’t enough. For the first time in years, you felt helpless. “—I need you.”

The heat has started.

The robe you wore now clung to your skin as you drenched yourself in sweat and slick. And the Alpha’s proximity was only making it worse, accelerating the onslaught of your heat the longer you stayed by his side. Any other day, a simple charm would have helped you by now, but being in heat restricted you from using any magic—it goes haywire for Omegas in pre-heat and heat. You’re practically reduced to a Squib, further cementing the need for an Alpha’s help in this time.

_Alpha. Alpha. Alpha, take me. Please._

The fabric of your robe was beginning to annoy you. You clawed at your clothes to take it off, starting to feel panicked as the heat became more and more unbearable by the second. “Please, Alpha.”

x

Draco’s heart was hammering in his chest.

He went there ahead of the scheduled check-in in hopes of getting to talk to you first before the heat started. The notice said your heat was to start tomorrow morning. There must have been a miscalculation if you were already acting like this.

He tried to block your pheromones, raising walls in his mind, only for it to collapse like rainwater falling from a cloud a few moments later. He tried and tried repeatedly, but the heat only got stronger.

And with that came his rut.

The logical side of him wanted to keep his distance from you for a short second of lucidity, but the Alpha in him kept him from even moving a single finger off your body. Your scent had gotten to his head, clouding his judgment the moment he entered that room.

Letting out a low growl, he tightened his hold on you before standing up and depositing you on the bed.

Off went your clothes first, and his followed immediately after, tossing everything on the floor. Your skin glistened in sweat. Your thighs were sticky with slick. His nostrils flared at the sight. He could feel the heat radiating off your small form as he climbed on top of you, nuzzling your neck to finally breathe you in.

“You smell divine,” he groaned. You smelled of mixed berries with a hint of vanilla—so sweet, so edible. It made his mouth tingle as he licked the scent gland on your neck, tempted to bite, to take, to claim.

He could feel the fast beating of your heart as blood pounded in his ears. He was already hard just from the thought of taking you, burying himself in you, and bringing you pleasure no one else could. He wanted to make it a reality. He wanted you. He had to have you. _Now._

You were already trembling from under him—in want, in need, in anticipation. His hands slid down your body, memorizing the rise and dips of your warm, smooth skin, until they reached your hips, which bucked into his touch in search of reprieve. Draco paused and searched your face, looking for a sign of discomfort or hesitation—anything that hinted at wanting a way out of this arrangement—but he found none. You were far too gone.

And if he was to be totally honest, he didn’t think he possessed the strength to let you go had you asked.

 _What kind of Alpha would he be? To let an unmated Omega go untaken care of during a heat?_ His chest constricted just at the thought of you walking away.

It would have to be your choice. Alpha’s nature physically makes it impossible for him to turn a blind eye. That’s why Omegas must isolate themselves, so no Alpha finds them when they want to spend their heat alone.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when you cupped his face with both hands, trying to pull him down to you. He felt a fire ignite within him, a feeling of protectiveness blooming in his chest.

You looked so lost. So small. So frail.

Any reservations he had left was thrown out the window when your confusion started morphing into hurt. Into dejection. That was where he drew the line. He would not at any cost have you thinking he didn’t want you. The moment he got a whiff of your scent on the match notice, he already knew he wouldn’t be able to turn you down.

He hoped the short time window of you recognizing him before the heat started was enough for you to decide whether you wanted to stay or leave. He wouldn’t be able to let you go now. He wiped the tears cascading down your face before planting a kiss on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I got you. I’ll take care of you.”

He peppered kisses up your neck, nipping at your jaw before finally claiming your mouth in an ardent kiss. His hands found your waist, subconsciously squeezing you as he nibbled on your upper lip. He felt starved, like he spent weeks trudging through a desert before finding an oasis in the form of you. Your waiting lips were addicting, soft and pliant against his, readily granting him permission to do anything he wanted with you.

And he wanted to do a lot of things.

He wanted to devour you. He wanted to eat you up until the only thing you remembered was his name.

His hands found your breasts, drawing circles around and against your nipples with his thumb until they pebbled, swallowing your moans as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against yours as he explored your mouth. He didn’t let up until you were gasping for breath. His fingers brushed your jaw and you turned your head to kiss them, sucking his thumb into your mouth and generously coating him as he watched your every move. Your lips were now puffy.

Marked.

By him.

Your body was his canvas and he fully intended on making you his art.

His fingers twitched. You looked so innocent. He wanted to destroy that image. He let out another growl and you instinctively turned your head to the side, baring your neck to him. “Good girl. You’re doing so well.”

He grabbed your thighs to spread them wide before settling between your legs. His hand reached for your already leaking center, two of his fingers teasing, playing with your folds before dipping shallowly, watching you flutter around him before sinking knuckle deep.

He groaned at the sight. You were so wet, so warm, and so ready for him. He almost lost it at how delicious you smelled right now. His fingers easily slid in and out of you, your body sucking him in and clenching down for more. It didn’t take long for his hand to be drenched in slick. He added another finger and his gaze darkened as he was met with resistance. You gasped at the stretch, a string of curses coming out of your mouth.

He couldn’t wait to be inside of you. His fingers pounded into you until you were used to them, your moans egging him to keep going.

You gripped his arms, digging nails into his skin, “Alpha—I can’t, I can’t, please—”

If there was a god watching on, they better send blessings Draco’s way with how he’s holding onto the few remaining strings of sanity he had left. Most Alphas would have crumbled under the influence of rut by now. _He_ wanted to let go. He was tempted to let go, let the rut take over, and have his way with you—knot you, fill you with his come, and be done with it.

But there were voices in his head, hidden in the deep recesses of his mind, telling him to take good care of you, to not hurt you, and to spoil you rotten. So, he gritted his teeth and took his time, blocking out selfish thoughts as he watched you push yourself down and fuck yourself harder on his fingers with a predatory glint in his eyes.

When your movements became sloppy, he smirked and lowered himself to lay on his stomach, face only a few inches away from your center. He took a deep breath and growled as his cock twitched from your scent alone. He felt himself grow even harder and it made him bare his teeth.

He wanted to bite. He wanted to claim. His. He wanted to make you his. He would take such good care of you.

He moved closer and allowed himself a taste, kissing the soft skin of your inner thigh and licking the mess you made on yourself clean until he reached your clit. One hand held you by the waist while the other mercilessly rammed into you, letting your moans wash over him as he kissed and licked and sucked on your swollen clit.

He smirked as your hands found his locks, pulling at his hair while your hips moved on their own. You were near. He could tell just from how strong your scent had suddenly become. It wrapped itself around Draco like a warm embrace, clinging to him as if making its own claim. Something warm bubbled in Draco’s chest. He closed his eyes and focused on your voice, so needy, so desperate, as he softly, teasingly flicked his tongue against your clit before sucking down greedily.

Your back arched off the bed as your hips bucked wildly, body trembling as pleasure exploded within you. Draco stilled his movements and watched you pulsate around his fingers. It numbed his mind. He wanted to feel you on his cock like that. He wanted to make you feel good again. He wanted you to know it was him doing this you.

And he would make all of those happen. He could. He was your Alpha. He wouldn’t stop until your heat was over.

He waited until you stopped shaking before pulling away to sit up. Your cheeks were flushed as you looked up at him in a daze. He brushed your cheek with his clean hand and preened inwardly when you leaned into his touch.

You were beautiful. Your skin glistened with sweat, hair messy and sticking to your face and yet, you were the most beautiful sight his eyes had ever landed on.

There was a knot forming, churning, growing in his stomach as he looked at you. He didn’t know where the affection was coming from. There was a rush in his blood that made him feel elated. You were looking at him as though he hung the stars in the sky. He had to remind himself to breathe before leaning down to kiss you, and he poured everything into it.

He’ll take care of you. He won’t let anyone hurt you. He’d give you anything. His Omega. He’d give you anything you asked and more.

When Draco pulled away, you reached for his other hand and sucked his fingers into your mouth, lapping up your own slick. Draco watched on with a hungry look, barely holding himself together as you happily licked his fingers clean. “Alpha, your knot. I need your knot.”

He swallowed with difficulty. Desire burned through him with a vengeance.

He looked down at your body. You looked so small, so delicate, so easy to break. It’ll take no effort from him to hurt you.

He had to be careful. It was his father’s constant reminder to him as he grew up. He had to be careful as an Alpha. Around other Alphas. Around Omegas. Especially with an Omega in heat. Their life is essentially trusted in the Alpha’s hands during their heat.

He had to be the perfect Alpha. He had to put your needs first. Always.

_Put your needs first._

His hands shook as he finally aligned himself with you, the tip of his cock brushing against your slit. You whined and tried to impale yourself on him, but he held your body in place, sliding his length along your slit to coat himself with your arousal.

Merlin, Morgana, Salazar, help him.

Draco was going to lose his mind. He had to hold you down with his own body to keep you still.

“Please, Alpha,” you cried, and a shiver ran down his back. He couldn’t delay this for longer. He gritted his teeth, burying his face against your neck as he slowly sank himself into you.

There was no word to describe it. It was...

…Euphoric.

…Devastating.

…Pure bliss.

…Absolute torture.

Draco had to stop midway, gripping the sheets on opposite sides of your head as he let out a long-suffering groan, fighting a war in his head as the instinct to mate got even stronger.

It consumed and blanked his mind at the same time.

The sheer number of accounts he had read of what it’s like to spend a rut with an Omega was still not enough to prepare him for this.

This reminded him of the very day he got his first wand at Ollivanders—the feeling of magic rushing down his arm to the tips of his fingertips where he grasped his wand, the warmth that he felt lick at his skin as though magic recognized him as a long, lost friend—as though he was someone magic has been waiting for a long, long time. Only this time, a hundredfold stronger.

Magic crackled in the air around you, coming to life at your union. He felt elation coursing through his veins, enveloping his body, his mind, his heart in warmth and golden light. It clung to every part of his soul and made his blood sing.

His vision blurred. You felt so good—so, so, _so_ painfully good. You gripped him so perfectly, accommodating him like he was made to complete you, like this was where he was supposed to be all along.

He wanted to bite. He had to. But he couldn’t. He can’t. He wasn’t here for that. He can’t. He had to put you first. He had to please you.

Pushing himself up and away from your neck, away from where he could easily make his place in your life permanent, he held both of your wrists and pinned them above your head, sinking himself deeper until he was sheathed down to the hilt. He watched your face contort in pleasure, eyes shutting tight as your brows furrowed, mewls tumbling out of your mouth as you adjusted to his size.

Your lips were moist and enticing, and there was a pull behind Draco’s navel beckoning him to claim your mouth again, to taste you on his lips, but instead he forced his attention elsewhere.

It made him almost nervous—it was like being in the Quidditch field again and he had to find the golden snitch before the other seeker did, except you were already there. He already found you and yet he wanted more. He couldn’t get enough. He needed more.

His eyes wandered downwards, watching the rise and fall of your chest. His thumbs drew slow circles on your wrists, rubbing your glands there to indulge himself the sight of you trembling in need of more. He had to be perfect. He cannot lose himself to his rut. He had to make you feel good. He would give every part of you his full attention and make you want to be his.

He rocked his hips languidly, pushing himself deeper into you, watching your every reaction until you visibly relaxed before letting his thrusts be long. You wrapped your legs around his middle and pulled him to you, to which he easily obliged.

He licked across your shoulder, mapping your collarbone to the dip of your throat, marking you with his scent and leaving open mouthed kisses up the side of your neck, grazing your gland lightly as he pulled himself out to the tip before sinking back in, again and again and again. He was taking his time and he grunted when you dug your heels against the small of his back, willing him to move faster by lifting your hips to meet his thrusts. He _had to_ take his time. If he didn’t… he’d lose control.

Draco only shifted forward, leaning his weight on you to limit your movements as he kept on his glacial pace. He wanted to memorize this moment. He wanted the image of you with your legs spread out from under him, your pretty, little mouth begging for something he’d gladly give you later as you looked at him with a burning desire in your eyes, imprinted in his mind so that when he closes his eyes, it’s all he’ll ever see.

There was a light fluttering in his stomach as he gazed down on you, the moment weirdly feeling intimate despite the height of his rut. He found that he liked the blush dusting your cheeks as you bit your lip to stop yourself from moaning.

A sob slipped past your lips as the drag of his cock inside you made your toes curl. He could feel the muscles in your legs tense as he kept on thrusting into you, slowly and steadily, the pleasure ebbing and flowing in sync with his movements.

Your cries fell on deaf ears.

Draco only moved to kiss the corner of your lips, intentionally missing your mouth before moving down to trace the line of your jaw, his hands still pinning your wrists on the mattress while maintaining the pace of his hips.

He was going to make you come like this.

He showered you with kisses, licking and sucking marks onto your skin as he pushed and pulled himself against your body, smiling to himself as he felt your thighs start to quiver around him.

He nipped on a patch of skin below your ear before whispering, “Come for me.”

He bowed his head lower and dragged his tongue across your gland before sucking on it. Your back arched against his body as you screamed, your entire body tensing for a split second before spasming all around him. He finally let go of your wrists as you came, placing his hands on your waist to press you down as he sank himself into you and let the tremors wash over him.

Draco nuzzled his face against your shoulder, breathing you in as he draped his body atop yours.

You felt even warmer now. You felt even better than he thought you would.

You wrapped your arms around his back, pulling him closer to you as you rode out your orgasm. He adjusted your legs, pushing your thighs down to your sides, bent at the knees, and somehow got himself deeper in the process, eliciting a strangled moan out of you.

His hands roamed down your body, thumbing the sides of your breast before finding the dip of your waist, continuing down to the curve of your hips and finally stopping on your ass, splaying his fingers as possessiveness bloomed in his chest. Heat trickled down his spine with an overwhelming urge to knot. To knot, to bite, to claim. He had to have you. And when he’s done, your body will remember him. He’ll make sure of it.

You’ve barely recovered when Draco started moving again. He slid a little bit downwards, palming your breast while mouthing on the other. He felt you clamp down on him, mewling softly as he sucked down on sensitive skin. He decided to have some more fun before his knot became restricting, moving within you in the same slow, steady rhythm as before while playing with your breasts to hear more of your wanton moans as you arched into his mouth.

He decided he liked your voice, especially when you’re under him asking to be fucked harder, sounding like you’d rather be there than anywhere else. He decided he liked your body, too, moving on to your other breast like he had all the time in the world to have you like that.

Perhaps he did.

Perhaps he’ll keep you even after your heat. If you allowed him.

His hips stuttered as he doubled back on his thoughts. You whined in distress, “Alpha, please, please, no more, I need your knot—” and broke off in a moan when he buried himself into you again. He kept his tongue busy, forcing his mind to focus on getting you off again, and gave you his undivided attention.

It was only the first day and he was already having dangerous thoughts. _At least he understood now why Alphas couldn’t walk away from Omegas in heat_ , he thought as he sucked a bruise on the underside of your breast. The exhilaration of having this power over anyone was almost too good to be true. Even the sting of your nails dragging down his back felt gratifying.

You were so sensitive to touch. He felt greedy. He continued with his abuse on your breasts, pleased with himself when he learned you were most sensitive there. Draco didn’t even know anymore how many marks he was leaving, he just kept on going—sucking on skin and biting down when you whimpered. He didn’t want to stop until your voice was hoarse. He especially liked it when you writhed underneath him. He felt so, so greedy. He wanted to take, take, and take from you until you had nothing left to give.

He wondered if this felt as good to you as it did to him. Spending his rut alone was nothing compared to this. No toy felt close to the feeling of your body. He thought he could spend his life in abstinence. _What a joke._ He’d be damned if he spent another rut alone after having a taste of this.

Your body began to shake again under his fingertips as new waves of pleasure rippled through your small frame. You moaned deliriously, throwing your head back and staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. His knot had started to swell already, stretching you even more.

Draco couldn’t comprehend how you were still taking him right now. He couldn’t even believe you were able to take him at all. You were so small, you looked like someone who shouldn’t be anywhere near him.

The sight of you coming undone made it hard for him to breathe. Your scent was driving him crazy. He could smell the plea in your pheromones. You needed his knot. You needed it right now. And he had to put your needs first.

Draco let up on his assault of your body and gripped the back of your thighs, bending you deeper for better access. He allowed himself to pick up his pace while still gauging your reaction for any discomfort.

All he had to do now was refrain from accidentally claiming you, something he wasn’t really sure on how to prevent from happening. He wished, he prayed, that his experience with Occlumency was enough to grant him control over his pheromones not to take you. He wouldn’t ever forgive himself if he fucked this up.

The mattress groaned from under both of your weight as his thrusts became unforgiving. Pulling out of you felt like being unraveled, every part of him breaking into singular cells and expanding into space, the world becoming black and white and vacuum filled with millions of tiny particles. Draco felt lost and cold. Sheathing himself back into your warmth felt like being put together, colors coming to life and giving him air to breathe, finding a sanctuary in the middle of a void and finally making sense of everything. It felt like being found. And cherished. Draco didn’t want for this to end.

He lost himself in the pleasure, burying his face against your neck as he chased his own release. You hugged him to you, carding your fingers in his hair as you let him use your body however he wished. You were whispering encouragement against his ear, urging him to go faster, toying with his mind with how your tongue was tracing the curve of his ear and sucking on his lobe like a devil sent to damn him. It only made things so much harder for him. You were perfect. The perfect Omega for him. He had to have you. He would lose his mind if he didn’t.

His teeth grazed your scent gland, ready to bite, ready to claim, but at the last second he turned his head, marking you instead on your shoulder as his knot grew too big for movement. He proceeded to roll his hips against yours, fucking into you until his orgasm crashed through him in strong waves. He groaned in satisfaction, his deep voice rumbling against your chest, and you involuntarily clenched down on him at the sound, dragging a moan out of him as he collapsed on top of you.

x

He wrapped his arms around your body, pressing himself closer to you as he rocked his body with yours. His knot locked him in place and you didn’t think feeling this full was ever possible. Your face was in flames as he filled you with come. It felt overwhelmingly intimate. It felt like being branded. By him. As his. Your Alpha.

You didn’t know how to process it. Butterflies were wreaking havoc in your stomach.

Your body was on the brink of an explosion. You’ve never been this stretched before, it was almost unreal. You could still feel him throbbing inside you, thick ropes of come painting your walls white. Flames licked at your skin as he tightened his hold on you, and you forced yourself to relax.

So that was it—what you needed to break a heat. An Alpha’s knot. You didn’t know how many times exactly, only that the heat is abated in waves until it fully goes away.

You shivered at the thought of having to do this again.

Honestly, you didn’t know sex could get that good. It almost made you happy being an Omega but then you remembered this would have to happen once every month. And there lies the problem. Who would take care of you every month? There weren’t a lot of Alphas to choose from—there weren’t a lot of Alphas to begin with.

He dropped a kiss against your shoulder as his release finally came to an end, right where he bit you hard but not enough to break skin, and a soft whimper pushed past your lips. The action sent tingles down every nerve of your body. You squeezed him as a warm feeling bloomed in your chest. You didn’t know what it was, just that you felt happy, so very happy, so you pulled him up for a kiss.

This time, it was lazy. Exploratory. No intentions of doing anything else. You felt spent. Fulfilled. Sated. You liked the feel of his weight on top of you. You liked the way his body fit against yours. You felt perfect.

He switched your positions so you now laid on top of him and you took advantage of that change by kissing down his jaw. You could smell him on you and you wanted that to be the same the other way around. His skin prickled as you ran your mouth over his Adam’s apple. Encouraged by this, you dragged your tongue across his gland, kissing him and sucking lightly until you were satisfied. You snuggled against him, pressing your cheek against his chest and feeling the beat of his heart against your ear. You let it lull you to sleep as exhaustion finally took over.

x

When you came to, his hand was tracing circles on the small of your back. You tensed up when his hand drew lower, and then his movements stopped.

“Oh, you’re awake.”

You felt your stomach flop and cursed yourself for reacting so obviously. You pushed yourself to sit up and upon noticing your indecency, scrambled to pull a pillow in front of you for cover. “...hi.”

He watched you as you nervously ran your fingers through your hair, a ghost of a smile playing on his mouth. “There’s no need for that,” he cleared his throat and sat up as well, scooting back to lean against the headboard and pulling you with him.

It was only then that you noticed that he was still… well, he was still very much inside you.

 _Great._ He didn’t seem to mind, but you certainly did. You felt self-conscious.

Nobody warned you of the awkward aftermath. _What do you say?_

You were still racking your brain when he spoke up, “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced before. I’m Draco—Draco Malfoy.”

“I…” _He didn’t know you?_ You didn’t know whether to feel disappointed or relieved. “I’m Y/N Y/L/N. We went to Hogwarts together.”

“I know.” _Oh._ Now you felt stupid. _Why did you even say that?_ The information was definitely on your profile. He had to have known at least that. “You were in all of my N.E.W.T.s.”

“I know.” The words were out of your mouth before you could even filter the thought. And you wanted to run away from there. _Why did this have to be hard (no pun intended)?_

“Well, that’s how we know the heat’s pacified for now.” The flash of his smile almost blinded you, distracting you from whatever else he said after that. You were still dumbly staring at him when his hands found your waist, trying to lift you up.

In your surprise, you tensed up, accidentally clenching down on him in the process. You heard him choke on air and your face burned as you hurried to apologize, “I’m sorry—I didn’t—”

“Don’t apologize.” He took deep breaths as you held yours, biting the inside of your cheek as you forced your walls to relax.

You didn’t know what you were waiting for. _Do you just… stand up? Merlin’s tits._ You needed to use the loo. _Was his knot still keeping him there?_

More importantly, dear lord, you were with Draco Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_. How did this happen? How was he not mated yet? Surely they expected him to present as an Alpha. Their family should have had an arrangement ready, just like yours did.

He pulled the pillow out of your death grip and set it aside, eyeing the swell of your breasts as he guided you off him. You forced your arms to stay down at your sides, resisting the strong urge to cover yourself.

Don’t be ridiculous. It’s nothing he hadn’t seen.

Who were you kidding? You wanted to hide. _What’s going through his mind right now?_

You didn’t want to know. It was better not to know. The better question was, how do Omegas act?

Right. Just listen to whatever he says. That should work just fine. He’s the Alpha. Just follow him.

“Wait here.”

And so you waited. He left the room buttnaked and as you sat there, your attention was drawn to your center. You were making a mess on the bed. There was so much bodily fluids. You bit your lip and searched the room for your clothes. It ended up near the door to the en suite.

_Christ, how did it get there?_

You were crawling over to the edge of the bed when Draco came back with his luggage in tow and he raised an eyebrow at you. You immediately froze and sat back on the bed, turning your body slightly away from him to hide your chest from his view.

“We need to change the sheets.”

He leered. “I’m sure the elves would take care of that.” He flicked his wand and sent his things to their rightful places as he walked back towards you. He picked up his shirt on the way and wrapped it around your waist before lifting you off the bed.

“I can walk—”

“You can, but you don’t want to ruin the carpet, do you?”

He turned his head and his face was suddenly too close, silencing the words you were about to say. You timidly nodded your head and let him take you to the bathroom.

“You need to eat. What are you craving?”

“What are you craving?”

“You.”

A blush crept up on your cheeks despite yourself. “I’m serious.”

“Oh, I am serious, too. Now tell me what you want before I drag you back to bed.”

He gingerly set you down and waited for your answer.

You told him the first thing that came to mind. “Chicken quesadilla?”

That earned you another raised eyebrow but he nodded regardless, “Anything else?”

“Can we have something cold to drink?”

“Alcohol?” he smirked.

“Please no.” You felt betrayed by your own body. He had you blushing like a hormonal teenager.

To be fair, you were hormonal right now. But for god’s sake! _Get a grip._

You were finally able to breathe when he left to ask the elves to prepare some food, while you went ahead to wash yourself.

x

Once the sheets have been changed, the food prepared, yourselves washed and dressed, as well as your hair dried—courtesy of Draco—you start the conversation with, “So, what have you been up to these days?”

You stirred the fruit shake in front of you pointlessly, watching the condensation slide down the side of the glass as you waited for him to answer.

“Potions here and there. Just about it. You?”

“I haven’t seen you since Hogwarts and that’s all you have to say?” You frowned, “I’m a Healer now. I just started practicing a few months ago.”

“I heard.” He took a sip of his own drink. “Daphne mentions you every now and then.”

Daphne Greengrass. Of course. You trained and had several rotations with her at St. Mungo’s. She had mentioned Draco a few times too. But not more often than he was covered by the Daily Prophet—not that you followed articles about him. Just that you were an avid reader of the news.

“Does she complain about me?” You asked with a smile.

“Are you the neat freak or the one who talks her ears off on duties?”

“The neat freak, probably.” Definitely the neat freak. Susan Bones does most of the talking.

“Any information on Daphne that I could use against her in the future?”

“Ah, typical of a Slytherin.” You popped a red grape into your mouth. “No luck here, buddy. Chicks before dicks.”

“I tried.” He leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms in front of him and you looked down on your food to keep yourself from staring, chewing the poor grape religiously. You wanted to perch yourself on his lap and bury your face against his neck.

 _Bloody hell._ It’s been, what? Barely an hour? You should have at least two more hours before the next wave hits.

Draco pushed your plate towards you, “Eat.”

“Talk to me,” is what you found yourself saying in response.

 _Can the floor absorb you, please?_ Draco only stared, his gray eyes stormy as he reached for his own drink, taking a huge gulp and setting his glass with a loud thunk.

“...I think it helps keep the heat at bay, somehow.” You mumbled, squirming in your chair.

“Is it starting again? So soon?”

“No, not really. It’s just hard to focus.” You hesitantly brought a tortilla wedge to your mouth, taking a small bite only to find that you were famished, finishing off the entire thing in no time. Draco motioned for you when you finished and you raised an eyebrow in question.

“Come here.”

“Why?”

“Just—” he pulled you out of your chair and into his lap, one arm wrapping around your waist to steady you while he dragged your plate in front of him with the other.

You didn’t realize the heat was building again until it faded away at his touch.

“Better?”

Nodding your head, you helped yourself with more food, offering some to him in thanks. He barely ate as you did, only chugging down water every now and then that’s bordering concerning, so you took it upon yourself to feed him. You didn’t know where the courage to do so came from, and the heat helped in distracting you from noticing your out of character behavior. It also helped that he didn’t seem to mind. It almost looked like he was enjoying himself, even.

You were down to the last few slices of fruit when his hand came up to brush against your breast. The fork you held slipped out of your grasp. You sat in attention, breathing becoming shallow as he fondled you and you felt him drop a kiss against your shoulder.

“Why’d you stop?”

“What are you doin—” You moved to turn to him but his hands came to your waist to keep you facing forward.

“Eat.” How very rude of him to demand so as his fingers rubbed against your nipple.

A frustrated sound came out of you as you felt heat travel from your feet up to the crown of your head. “I can’t,” you complained. _Not when he was touching you like that. Not when you needed something more important than food._ A shiver ran down your spine as the fire flared again and you spread your thighs to push your hips down against his. You heard him growl against your neck, fingers digging into your hips as you humped his thigh like a bitch out of control. “Alpha—Alpha, please.”

The heat shouldn’t have come back so soon but the thought was soon wiped out of your mind when he pushed you up to stand and the high pitched screeching of the chair against tiles filled the room. Before you could even work your brain, he was dragging you back into the bedroom, pushing you down onto the bed and yanking your knickers off. Never mind the dress you were wearing. He kicked off his pants and joined you in the bed, effectively shutting down your mind as he sealed your lips with a demanding kiss.

He wasn’t patient this time. He bunched up your dress and pulled you closer, inserting two fingers to make sure you were wet and ready for him before aligning himself with you. He immediately bottomed out, not waiting before moving his hips in rapid thrusts. You grabbed onto a pillow and pulled it over your face, biting down to muffle your screams as he took you at an unrelenting pace.

He took the pillow away and tossed it aside, “Don’t hide your face. I want to see you moan for me.”

You wanted to cry. It felt like you were floating. Like you were disconnected from your body. You couldn’t feel the fabric of your dress nor the mattress beneath you. Only him. Only pleasure. Only the slide of his cock against your walls. He stretched you so well. You wanted more—you needed his knot. Your entire world shook as he moved against you. You felt hot all over and the only thing you could focus on was the silver of his eyes waning as his pupils dilated. His eyes were bright with something you couldn’t name. And you couldn’t bring yourself to care as you drowned in pleasure.

You were deaf to the world as the sheets got torn. You didn’t even realize you were grabbing onto the mattress directly and you made even less sense of the world when Draco’s lips twitched upwards, zeroing in on his mouth as he lowered himself to kiss you again. You shamelessly moaned against his mouth, feeling his knot swell once more. You knew you were near. You couldn’t hold on for longer. Not when his knot filled you like that.

Spreading your legs wider, you pulled him down to you so his body was pressed against yours as you came. He sucked a bruise onto the base of your throat just at the right moment, making you cry out his name brokenly. It made your peak all the more explosive. He continued with his thrusts even as you shook around him, his movements getting shallower and shallower until he could only rock his hips against yours. Before long, his cock throbbed and then he was filling you up again.

You watched his face scrunch up as his orgasm hit him. He was gorgeous. And he was yours. He was your Alpha. Only you could make him feel this way. You felt a tugging in your chest as he moaned your name, burying his face against your neck to lick your gland. You did the same with him, biting down on skin to leave marks but not harsh enough to puncture his skin.

You held him close as he slumped against you, listening to his harsh breathing as you felt the heat calm down the more he came. You felt bloated. And tired. And thirsty. You could feel the tension draining out of his body as you drew circles on his back.

You didn’t know how long you laid there, your mind only coming back to the present when he finally moved and turned you both on your sides. His gaze searched your face while you let your hand come up to his face, lightly tracing the curve of his mouth with your thumb. You inched closer to give him a kiss, sliding your lips against his unhurriedly, a small fire dancing on your skin the longer you did so.

His hand came to rest on the low of your hips, pulling you to him for a better angle as his tongue entwined with yours. You kept coming back for more, pressing yourself against him as you tirelessly made claim to his mouth. You couldn’t get enough. Even as he pulled away slightly, his lips were still close enough to brush against yours. You laid there with your foreheads touching as you both waited for his knot to soften enough to allow him to pull out.

Once he did so, you asked in a hushed tone, “What the hell was that?”

It was only then that you opened your eyes. Draco was watching you with a soft gaze. It made you feel special, like you were the sun—his sustenance in the universe. It made you want to keep him for yourself. Selfish. You wanted to be selfish.

“I wasn’t kidding when you asked about the craving.”

“Oh.” You blinked and forced yourself to look away, laying on your back to let your body fully relax. “Can you use magic right now?”

You felt weird. Almost like you were drunk. But you weren’t quite sure. You’ve never been drunk before. Alcohol and witches not making a good mix and all. Maybe it’s like this. Maybe not. But you feel like you have less control of yourself than you’d like. And that’s how drunk people are, right?

“Why?”

“I’m leaking. I need a towel.”

Maybe you were drunk on him. Was that possible? You feel like your tongue was a little bit loose. Perhaps your fruit shake was spiked.

He snorted before summoning his wand from the kitchen. It flew straight into his hand and you almost felt jealous how easily he could use magic even at the height of his rut.

“Did I hurt you?” He handed over the towel to you and you quickly placed it underneath your hips.

“No.” You looked at him from the corner of your eyes. “Why do you ask?”

He grimaced, rubbing a hand down his face. “The last thing I remember was thanking the heavens you were wet before giving in. And the next thing I knew, my knot had acted up again.”

“Oh. Well, you didn’t. You have nothing to worry about.” You waved your hand in the air. You were definitely drunk. Or something like that. You licked your lips. You really needed a drink right now. A non-alcoholic drink. “You think we have more of those fruits?”

He laughed despite himself. And the melodious sound made your stomach swoop in loops. You ached to kiss him full on the mouth and be one with him again.

But you really needed some water before anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I struggled a lot writing the first heat wave in Draco’s perspective. I kept on writing the reader’s perspective in between and had to edit a lot LOL. I’m not really confident with this one because it’s an experimental work but I hope it’s good enough to get you to this point ;u; I wanted to show Draco’s perspective first for some reason and I really hope I did a fair job at doing so.
> 
> I’m posting this before I change my mind AGAIN and delete everything. >< lemme know what you think! Drop kudos/comment to send some love :’> I would really appreciate feedback here sdgksdjgs is the smut okay in Draco’s perspective or lacking detail/steam? I feel like it’d be so much easier to write and better to read if I just stuck to the reader’s perspective but I wanted to try hehe. Thank you so much for reading! Happy holidays!


End file.
